The New Boy
by AllyLeBeau
Summary: A New Boy comes to the mansion and it spells trouble for Ally and Julia..No Flaming, we worked hard on this.


Yahoo! Groups : gracesfic Messages :Message 46 of 53Groups Home -   
Yahoo! - Account Info - Help   
  
  
  
  
Welcome, aldysnbk1 (Rachaelkeane@Prodigy.net) Start a Group - My Groups -   
My Preferences - Sign Out   
gracesficGroup Member [ Delivery Options ]   
  
  
Home   
Messages   
Post   
Chat   
Files   
Bookmarks   
Database   
Polls   
Members   
Calendar   
Promote   
  
  
  
= Owner   
= Moderator   
= Online   
  
  
  
Fandom: X-Men: Evolution  
Title: New Boy  
Author: Grace  
E-Mail: coolloving@h...  
Pairing: Julia Duvall/Angelo Espinosa  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel Comics, WB Kids, and Stan Lee.   
Allyson LeBeau belongs to Rachael Keane. Julia Duvall belongs to me.  
Story Summary: Someone new shows up at the mansion and he spells trouble for   
Julia.  
Author's Note: This is Angelo Espinosa's introduction story.  
Feedback: Pretty please...  
  
Julia Duvall was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress that hugged her hips   
very tightly but it showed her clevage quite well.  
  
She looked good in it as it made her look sophisticated. The doorbell rang   
just as she was about to take the dress off, but oh well.  
  
"Ah'm coming, hold yoah horses." Julia yelled forgetting that she was one   
of three people in the mansion currently.  
  
The others went to da movies. She hated being grounded foah staying past   
curfew. Ororo and de Professor yelled at her of course.  
  
"Hello...my name is Angelo Espinosa. This is the Xavier Institute, I hope." A   
gray skinned boy spoke wit' a Spanish accent.  
  
"Come on in, Angelo. My name is Julia." Julia took one of his suitcases and   
put it inside the mansion.  
  
"Yoah going to really like it here, Angelo. De professor is really cool,   
most times." Julia put emphasis on the word most times.  
  
"Most people shriek at the mere sight of me, Chica. How come you are not   
freaking at the sight of me." Angelo looked into those big beautiful blue   
eyes of hers.  
  
"Ah'm not de type of person 'dat judges on mere appearances, it's dis' that   
matters." Julia placed her hand on his heart, "and what ya' do wit' it,   
Angelo."  
  
"Chica, that was profund. You go to Bayville right?" He asked the amazing   
blonde standing in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, ah go there. Ah'm going to be a senior this year." Julia told him   
before the professor interrupted them.  
  
"Julia, who is this young man?" The professor asked Julia, but got answered   
by Angelo instead.  
  
"Me llamo es Angelo Espinosa. I've come here because of my special   
condition." He then streched his skin out.  
  
***Cool, power*** Julia thought to herself.  
  
"Ororo will help show you to your room, Angelo. I will make the   
arrangements for you to go to Bayville." The professor smiled at Angelo, and   
then said "Welcome."  
  
"Gracias." Angelo smiled at the professor.  
  
A few hours later, everyone had returned home. They all looked so happy and   
contented.  
  
"Hey Jules, anythin' excitin' happen while I was gone?" Ally was curious.  
  
"Oh, we got a new addition to de household. His name is Angelo." Julia   
drank her martini.  
  
"Dis' guy's name is Angelo. Where de hell does he come from?" Ally knew how   
to press Julia's buttons. "So do ya' like de boy Julia? Julia wants to fuck   
de new guy." Ally grinned evily.  
  
"Ah don' want dat Ally. Stop being so vulgar." Julia clenched her fists.  
  
"Ah'm no vulgar, just being a lit'l truthful, 'dat's all. 'De only t'ing I   
see wrong in 'dis picture is ya throwin' yoahself at 'dis poor kid." Ally   
explained.  
  
"Really, ya' have a man, ah don't have one." She never reminded Ally that   
she was still attached.  
  
"Ah got one only 'cause I ah know a word 'dat you don know...COMMITMENT!"  
  
"Ah can be commited, ah just haven't found 'de right guy till now." Julia's   
eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh yeah, till now. Let me tell ya somet'n, Jules. What's makin' ya so sure   
'dat he be yoah type?" Ally asked.  
  
"'Cause me and him have an attraction. 'sides Destiny said my boyfriend   
would have de initials A.E."  
  
"Yeah, well she tol' me 'dat my guy would have 'de initials of S.S. But she   
was wrong 'bout dat. 'Cause my man has de initials of "E.D"."  
  
"Well t'ings can change, Ally, if ya' make it possible. Destiny told me   
other things about mah life." Julia believed in everything 'dat Destiny had   
told her.  
  
"I don' trust 'dat woman as far as I can t'row her. She's trouble."  
  
"Well she told me ya end up marrying Logan and Evan. I end up marrying   
Scott one day. So how do ya like those apples." Julia smirked.  
  
"I don't like t'em apples. Dey are rotten apples. Ya' end up w'th Scott."   
Ally couldn't believe dat Julia was buying into Destiny's pack of lies.  
  
"Destiny's cool, Ally."  
  
"Cool is not da word ah would use. Ah would more use "Idiotic, brain-dead   
bitch."  
  
"Probably right." Julia couldn't stop t'inking about Angelo, so she left to   
go upstairs to see him. "Ah'm going to check on Angelo to see how he's doin'   
Ally."  
  
"Okay, but don' go doin' anyt'ing ah wouldn' do." Ally warned her.  
  
When Julia went upstairs, she saw Angelo was only wearing a white   
T-Shirt and pants.  
  
"Hola, Chica. Como Estas?" Angelo asked her.  
  
"Muy bien, y tu?" Julia answered him back.  
  
"Bastante bien, chica." Angelo smiled at her.  
  
"Ah'm glad yoah liking it here. Ah can help ya' adjust to life around here.   
Life does get pretty wild around here, Angelo. Good night, Angelo." Julia   
walked away but not before giving him a good night kiss to remember.  
  
"Chica, that kiss was amazing." Angelo whispered into her ear.  
  
"Well, ah do aim to please." Julia winked at him before walking back to her   
room.  
  
Just then Allyson LeBeau came into Angelo's room already changed for bed in   
a grey sports bra and matching shorts. She wore a pair of white satin   
slippers. Her reddish-blonde hair down and clipped to one side. She leaned   
against the door with her arms crossed. "So, ya got a 'lil crush on Julia?"   
she said, sauntering up to him slowly.  
  
"Hola Chica, Who are you?" Angelo asked.  
  
"Jem'appele Allyson LeBeau. I'm kinda Julia's best friend/rival/..well, you   
name it...Ah've been it. "De poor girl, she be totally confused. She don' know   
what she want. Hell, back home, she could barely take care of herself. If it   
hadn' been foah her parents...she woulda been ouuta luck. T'ank god for mah   
blood brother, Bobby who showed her a betta way of life. 'Sides, why would   
ya want her...when ya can have me instead." she said.  
  
"Sorry, chica. Allyson you seem real nice and all, but I don't like   
girls like you. You are the type that's dangerous. I only have eyes for   
Julia. Julia is the one that I'm interested in. Please leave or I'm going to   
throw you out." Angelo told her which made Ally pissed.  
  
Ally was a little more than willing to try. "Now, sugah there's no reason,   
to blow me off, Ah'm sure that we could go out for a test drive." Allyson   
put her hands down his boxers searching for his penis, when Angelo felt it.  
  
Angelo yanked her hands off his penis. "Enough Chica, this is not going to   
happen now or ever. I want Julia, not you honey. Julia is sweet. You are   
just a sleazy slut." He pushed her off him.  
  
Ally hated when she was rejected. Why did men always fall for Julia's goody   
too shoes act? "Ya think Julia is sweet. Why ya' don' know what dat girl   
really is, she is the whore of Bayville."  
  
"I don't care about the past, Allyson. That was in the past. This is now. I   
will never want to be with you. Julia is going to be my girlfriend and we   
will be an item." Angelo pushed Allyson.  
  
"Ya wanna be wit' da whore Julia, Angelo. Ya' might not live long enough to   
sleep wit' da bitch." She pulled out a gun and pointed it towards his head.  
  
"Now Chica, just because I rejected you, that's no reason to go all loco."   
Angelo seemed scared, when in walked Julia who kicked the gun out of her   
hands.  
  
"Allyson, stay away from him." Julia punched Ally in the face.  
  
"Yoah both going to be sorry foah this." Ally then went running out of the   
room crying.  
  
"Are ya' okay, Angelo?" Julia asked as Angelo slowly kissed her.  
  
"I am now, chica." Angelo guided her to his bed and rested her head against   
the soft beige silk pillows.  
  
"Angelo, I really like you." Julia said.  
  
"Chica, I really like you too." Angelo smiled as their lips met in a   
passionate embrace.  
  
The End.  
  
Who wants a sequel...?  
  
  



End file.
